otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OtherSpace:Millennium Combat
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Systems This combat system is used to resolve conflicts involving violence when a set source of arbitration is needed. Most of the time, a staff member will be called in to supply modifiers, guided by the examples set forth in this article. =How Attributes are Used In Combat= Dexterity: At the beginning of some combat, judges (or players) can use reaction rolls to determine who makes the first move. For example, in a face-to-face pistol duel, dexterity is part of the formula for reaction. If the characters start on even ground, the modifier is 0. If one character has a distinct advantage or disadvantage, modifiers may be applied. To dodge an attack with raw dexterity, the modifier starts at -2. Strength: The strength statistic partially determines a character's ODF. It may also come into play in shoving matches and other contested actions where brute force is a factor. Constitution: Constitution partially determines a character's capacity for enduring punishment. In the game, constitution reduces the amount of damage taken from any given blow. Perception: Perception represents the ability to see a trap before it springs, sense an attacker behind you before you're stabbed in the back, identify a concealed weapon or locate useful cover in the middle of a firefight, among other things. Most notably it is part of the formula for reaction in combat. Willpower: Willpower most often comes into play in psionic combat. Willpower is normally rolled at 0. Those with the Psi Resistant gift roll at +2, generally. Intelligence: Intelligence is not normally rolled in combat, however, the intelligence of a character determines the innate defense one has against psionic attacks. Psi: The Psi attribute itself is rarely rolled in combat, except by psionists as a substitute for willpower. This attribute, however, amplifies the power of psionic skills, and can be used to detect the use of psionics. Charisma: Charisma is not normally rolled in combat. =How secondary attribute are determined= Secondary attributes are those stats that are relevent in combat, but are not raised directly. They are determined by other variables. Reaction Reaction is a combination of Dexterity and Perception. If a character has fair (4) perception and fair (4) dexterity, they have a total reaction of 8. Reaction Modifiers Weapon Reaction Modifier Unarmed or Psionic Action in the first round +3 Knife Fighting +2 Pistol +1 How combat skills work Combat skills work differently depending on whether the skills are ranged or melee. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons are fired and, depending on their range from the target, have a modifier applied. These modifiers are different for each weapon, and the skill rolled depends on the nature of the weapon. Each weapon has a different set of range modifiers. OS considers five major ranged categories of weapons. When burst fire weapons are involved (as in weapons that may fire more than one shot a round), only one roll is made. The defender makes one dodge roll. If one shot hits, all the shots are assumed to hit with the same attacking and defending rolls. For example, if an attacker uses a weapon with a rate of fire of three and achieves a Good, and the defender rolls a Fair, all the shots of the burst are assumed to hit. The standard ranged weapon damage is calculated, as though it were only one shot, and multiplied by the number of shots in the burst. Ranged Weapon Energy Types Projectile: These kinds of weapons use bullets moved by either mechanical or chemical means to penetrate a target. As a weapon type, they require an atmosphere to work in, and in zero-G can kick the user back. Energy: The weapon type of space combat, generally. They do not penetrate corridors, have no kickback or recoil and can work in an atmosphere or with no atmosphere. They tend to be at a disadvantage in areas where projectile weapons work, however, since they do less damage than projectiles. Sonic: This weapon type uses sonic energy to damage a target. Sonic weapons require atmosphere to work in, but have no kickback or recoil. Sonic weapons do damage proportionally to the amount of armor a target is wearing, effectively making armor a liability against these weapons. Sonic weapons only work in close or short range, however. Ranged Weapon Types Pistol: Small, easy to carry, easier to hide and often the choice of the armed civilian. Grants a +1 to Reaction. Their effective range is rather short, however. Rifle: Larger, heavier, not so easy to hide. They do more damage and work at further ranges, but are also subject to more legal scrutiny, as well. Automatic Rifle: Military grade weapon, does slightly less damage with rifles, but often fire faster. Large weapons, very difficult to conceal, and subject to high levels of legal scrutiny. Sniper Rifle: Long effective range, meant to attack targets from a range where other parties cannot effectively fire back. High amounts of damage, one shot per round, and nearly impossible to conceal. Railguns: Consistent accuracy at all ranges. More difficult to hide than energy or projectile counterparts, however. Railguns take a full round to fully activate, and require a power cell to use. Ranged Weapon Modifiers Range Modifiers by Weapon Weapon Close Short Medium Long Extreme Ranges Defined (In Feet) 0-5 5-20 20-50 50-200 200-1000 Pistol 0 0 -1 -3 -6 Rifle -1 0 0 -1 -4 Sonic 0 -1 N/A N/A N/A Sniper Rifle -3 -2 -1 0 0 Railguns -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 Grenades Grenades are one-use weapons contained in a small casing. Their effects vary. In most cases, the roll to use them is Throwing. To dodge is Dexterity at -2 to get out of range. Point Blank Detonation In the case someone wants to use a grenade without throwing it (not uncommon with some variants), then the roll is the user's Reaction at 1, versus everyone else's Reaction at 0. Those who fail are assumed to be hit by the effects. Those who succeed may make the Dex roll at -2 to see if they can avoid the effect. Melee Combat Skills Melee combat skills are the skills that fight in close quarters. Individual melee skills have different advantages. Blunt weapons are small weapons (one handed, generally), that do not have sharp edges. The main advantage of this category is that they may be used to stun an opponent, instead of do longer lasting harm. These weapons average about 35 base ODF. Polearm weapons are large weapons that put a great deal of space between the wielder and the opponent. An opponent takes -1 on the round they approach in melee if they do not use a polearm as well. Polearm users also have the option to take a -1 on their attack roll to move backwards. This does in fact force an attacker to take a -1 on their next attack as though they were entering the polearm's range again. These weapons average about 35 base ODF. Swords have the highest melee ODF, averaging about 50 base ODF. Knives have lower damage, but are quick to wield. Knife fighters gain +2 to the initial reaction roll to determine who goes first in a combat situation. These weapons average 15 base ODF. Unarmed/claw combat has the lowest damage of all, but has the same +3 reaction benefit to see who goes first, and requires no weapon. Base ODF starts at 10 for those with claws, 0 for those without. Impromptu weapons should be counted as weapons with half the base ODF (rounded down to the nearest integer) of the weapon type they resemble the most. This is to the discretion of a scene ref. Examples, however, include a broken bottle counting as a 'knife' and using Knife Fighting, and a chair counting as a blunt weapon. Armor Skills The Armor skill allows a character to effectively use armor as well as move in it. Skill level determines the efficiency of armor use. Armor comes with a built in Dexterity and Athletics penalty. Light armors (such as a Leather Jacket) carry a mod of 0, meaning no skill is required. Medium armors (such as Kevlar) have a penalty of -2 inherent. Heavier armors can have penalties of -4 or more. Every two levels of the armor skill reduces the penalty by 1, up to a mod of 0. Defending A defender will defend with either Dexterity at -2 or a relevant combat skill if possible. Melee skills may be used to defend against combat skills in melee range. Dexterity at -2 is the only direct defense against guns and other ranged weapons. In all cases, Athletics at 0 may also be used to dodge an attack of any kind (including ranged), however, a character who does this sacrifices their next attack (making this effectively a 'full defense' style position. Multiple instances of defending after the first attack in a round suffer a cumulative -1 penalty. Thus, the second defense in a round suffers -1, while the third suffers -2, and so on. These negative defense modifiers may be negated by forgoing an attack for the round and assuming a 'full defense' like position. If someone defends a melee attack with four or more levels of success above the attacker, they may take a 'free action' counterattack at their normal modifiers. This does not negate a full defense position. In the case of ranged attacks with multiple attacks in a round, such as assault weapons, there is no penalty for dodging each salvo at once. However, if a second salvo is fired in a round, the Dodge penalties would be at -1. The third salvo at -2. The attacks from multiple attack weapons do not incur penalties for each multiple shot burst. If a weapon has three attacks a round, all three attacks may be made without additional penalty for quantity of attacks. Combat modifiers In addition to the above listed modifiers, some other modifiers may be applied to a situation. Listed below are some examples of modifiers. Dual Wield Dual wielding is the act of using two weapons at once, most often guns. However, since this has a detrimental effect on accuracy, the first weapon is at a -2 modifier, while the second is at a -3 modifier. Movement Movement is a part of combat: Ducking, dodging, positioning. Those are included as part of the skills. However, substantial movement, as in changing firing location, and trying to attack incur penalties as well. As a general rule, movement up to ten feet per combat round should not incur penalties. Movement of more than that but less than one's walk speed (as calculated in +speed) should incur a -1 penalty, and movement of more than one's walk speed, but less than the maximum run speed should incur a penalty of -2. Cover Trying to hit someone behind a substantial amount of cover incurs penalties as well. The person behind cover will roll defense like normal. The attack will be at a penalty for the attack. With guns having a substantial advantage when hitting, finding cover as fast as possible is highly advisable. 25% cover: -1 penalty 50% cover: -2 penalty 75% cover: -3 penalty 90+% cover: -4, or, in this case, it may be deemed that the target cannot be hit from the current location of the attacker. Blind Shooting blind with only a minimal idea as to a target's location incurs a -6 penalty. =How combat progresses= In general circumstances, a fight will start with requiring the involved characters to make reaction rolls. Most of these are at 0 (+reaction at 0). However, if characters have a distinct advantage or disadvantage modifiers may be applies. Ties are rerolled between those who tied. The turn order for the combat scene is then considered to be the character with the highest reaction roll down to the character with the lowest reaction roll. The character who wins the reaction roll contest may pose taking an action first. The ref of the scene may then declare the relevant skill to be rolled and at what modifier. After the player makes the roll, the defender rolls the relevant defense. The defender poses the result on their turn. This cycle continues until the end of the scene, or the end of combat. Health Damage is done in terms of percent of maximum hit points. Thus all characters start with 100% of their health if they enter into combat fully healthy. At 60% health remaining, a character is at a -1 penalty for wounds. At 30% health remaining, the modifier becomes a -2. At 10% or less health remaining, a character is incapacitated, and unconscious. Wound Quirks After a combat scene, if one has taken enough damage, they may have a wounded quirk imposed upon them. Wounded quirks work to simulate the need for medical care beyond simple hit points. They may also be imposed in scenes where minimal hp loss may be warranted, but the referee wishes to communicate the nature of the injury. Generally speaking, wound quirks are to the discretion of the referee, but the following guidelines are recommended, especially in combat damage situations. Lightly Wounded If one has been reduced to less than 60% health remaining but more than 40% health remaining after stun damage is removed, a Lightly Wounded quirk is imposed. Removing this roll requires any level of success via +heal. This quirk imposes a -1 to Constitution. Moderately Wounded If one has been reduced to less than 40% health remaining but more than 20% health after stun damage is removed, a Moderately Wounded quirk is imposed. This requires slightly more success on +heal. This quirk imposes a -1 to Dexterity and Constitution. Heavily Wounded If one has been reduced to less than 20% health, but more than 10% health after stun damage is removed, a Heavily Wounded quirk is imposed. This requires a significant success with +heal to remove. This quirk imposes a -1 to Charisma, Constitution, Dexterity and Strength. Seriously Wounded If one has been reduced to less than 10% health after stun damage is removed, but still has hit points left, a Seriously Wounded quirk is imposed. This requires a significant success with +heal. -1 to all Attributes Critically Wounded If one is reduced to no hp, but is not declared dead (for example, due to luck cards), one is Critically Wounded. -3 to all attributes. Stun Stun is a type of damage common to blunt weapons in melee and stun energy guns. Being stunned is a state that lasts for approximately 10 minutes after one is stunned. One is stunned when either taking 40% stun damage or having any stun damage and having less than 30% health remaining. Unarmed attacks my count as blunt damage or stun damage at the discretion of the attacker. Death When a victim is nearing an amount of hit points in which an attack could kill the victim within the next blow, the attacker must declare, either through pose or to a referee before a roll is made, that an attack is made with lethal intent. If this is done, and a character loses all hit points, that character is dead. Otherwise, the character is assumed to be Near Death, requiring urgent care, receiving a Critically Wounded Quirk, and unconscious. Combat Maneuvers Disarm Disarming an opponent of a weapon is done by rolling a relevant combat skill at -2. This is opposed normally by the target (Dex at -2 or a combat skill at 0). If the attempt is successful, then the target must roll Strength at (-1)*(magnitude of failure), with a Fair required for success. For example, if a disarmer rolled a Great, and a defender rolled a Fair, the defender would then roll Strength at -2 to hold onto the weapon. This maneuver does no damage. Grappling Grappling is an attack where one simply attempts to subdue another through holds without striking the target. The attack rolls Unarmed Combat at 0, and the defender defends as normal. Damage is *5 damage, mitigated only by Constitution. Armor and other sources of DDF do nothing to mitigate this kind of damage. Combat Action Cards Combat Action Cards may be invoked for attacks or defenses. Using a combat card maneuver without the card may be done, but incurs a -2 penalty to the roll. Combat Modifiers Table Combat Modifiers Action Modifier Walking and Attacking -1 Running and Attacking -2 Opponent with 25% Cover -1 Opponent with 50% Cover -2 Opponent with 75% Cover -3 Opponent with 90+% Cover -4 Blind -6 Dual Wield -2/-3 Disarm -2 Action Card Attack (Without Card) -2 =Combat Commands= These commands are to help players (and staff) adjudicate combat. +reaction +reaction at x - This rolls Reaction, which is Dexterity plus Perception at a modifier. In a combat situation, or other situation where going first matters, this determines who is able to make the first move. +mcalcdamage Syntax: +mcalcdamage /// This command calculates how much damage, before Constitution is accounted for, is taken by the defending player in a ranged attack. +rcalcdamage Syntax: +rcalcdamage /// This command calculates how much damage, before Constitution is accounted for, is taken by the defending player in a ranged attack. +psicalcdamage Syntax: +psicalcdamage /// This command calculates how much damage, before Constitution is accounted for, is taken by the defending player in a psi attack. +calcdamage Syntax: +calcdamage / This command calculates how much damage would be done after the benefits of Constitution are taken into effect. =Combat Formulas= This section is on the math behind the formulas for combat on OtherSpace: Millennium. This section is primarily intended for those interested in the underlying ideas behind refereed combat, and not required reading for any player. Melee Damage Attacker ODF + 5*strength stat + 5*difference in attacker roll and defender roll - Defender DDF Ranged Damage Attacker ODF + 5*difference in attacker roll and defender roll - Defender DDF Psionic Damage 10*Attackers Psi Stat + 10*difference in attacker roll and defender roll - 10*defender Intelligence stat Bold text